Talk:Silverwing Slash
At least in this campaign they managed to get the skill owner to actually use the skill. :) --Karlos 10:15, 28 March 2006 (CST) ??? Could someone explain what's good about this skill and the duplicate. They look very straightforward with no added effects or requirements. Anything I'm missing here? I'm not saying it's anything wrong, I'm just curious. Seb2net 18:35, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Who ever said it was good? :p They are just as you say: Straightforward with no added effects or requirements. Sort of like Executioner's Strike but for a Sword, and of course with less gratuitous damage. Axe goes Eviscerate->Executioner's, Sword goes Cripslash->Gash->Galrath or Silverwing...if you want to build a parallel build. For Swords, though, there are a lot of better skills that you could be using that Adrenaline on. Such as...Sun and Moon Slash, Standing Slash, Final Thrust...Very few high-end Sword builds use this or Galrath Slash, because of the large Adrenal cost and the meh overall effect. That doesn't mean it's "Bad" per se, just...average. Plain, basic, boring... (T/ ) 18:39, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Exactly why Steelfang Slash doesn't see the light of day. --Kale Ironfist 18:41, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, the main problems with Steelfang are it obviously can't be used directly after a previous adrenal skill; you need to gain back a strike, and there aren't any Sword KD skills anyway. This makes it extremely difficult to get the adrenaline bonus unless you're using Shock (or Gale, lolz) or the KD is caused by someone or something else. It would've been better as a 5 Energy, maybe 8-10 Recharge, considering how conditional it is. Arshay Duskbrow 21:28, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::Furious Axe had a 9 adrenaline strike cost and gave back 3 on a block/evade, but was changed to 5 energy 6 recharge. Considering this is even more conditional than that, and taking into account Pure/Jaizhenju Strike, it'd likely have a 6 or 8 recharge if ArenaNet moved to making it an energy skill. --Kale Ironfist 22:15, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::After some research I've found that there's not really any point to using this skill. If you got 11 tactics or more, you're much better off with Soldier's Strike. Same Damage, 5 energy, semi spammable and unblockable if you're using a shout. This is outdated and boring. Seb2net 05:58, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::If the cost was anything lower than 8 Adrenaline, then it might be worth using. Axes have the advantage because of Cyclone Axe and others, letting them spam Adrenal attacks much easier than a Swords user. Swords typically runs differently anyways, because the only Deep Wound Swords skill is Gash. That Bleeding requirement for Deep Wound means that any decent Swords bar will always have Sever Artery, Cripslash, or Barbarous Slice in addition to Gash. That alone already ties up two of your skillslots and possibly the Elite too...Axes are much more flexible cause of Dismember and many Elites that are pretty damn good. Sword bars just get too crowded when you try to stick in skills like Silverwing Slash that don't really do anything...Like you say, Soldier's Strike is just miles better. Swords and Tactics, spam "Watch Yourself!", Riposte skills...Silverwing and Galrath should really only be used with a Strength-oriented build imo, to take advantage of the Armor Penetration on your +31 damage attack. But of course, Axes and Hammers still beat out Swords for pure damage, so... (T/ ) 12:30, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I dunno... :P This is what I like to run. Charge in with Enraging, turning on FGJ at the last moment. Activate Flail. Standing, Sun and Moon, Dragon, Standing, Sun and Moon, Dragon, Standing, Sun and Moon, Dragon, etc... :P Arshay Duskbrow 16:12, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::Unless I missed something, this is the silverwing slash page lol. Lord of all tyria 16:15, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::We're having an in-depth discussion of Sword skills in general. :P Arshay Duskbrow 16:29, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Looks quite good and again proves that Silverwing/Galrath slash is quite useless. That build must go well with a 15%/-5 inscription sword btw. Seb2net 17:31, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I've never particularly cared for FGJ myself, and you have no cover for Healing Sig :) The rest is fine though...I still always take Deep Wound when I can get it, though, since it is just too good to pass up in most places. Only time I wouldn't is against foes with decent Condition removal. In that case, a build like that which does just damage works better. (T/ ) 13:23, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::In some areas foes don't bleed as well, which is obviously critical for using gash, so pure damage comes into its own. Lord of all tyria 13:42, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Ah, but that's when you switch to Axe :p (T/ ) 14:45, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Speak for yourself, I can't afford two different builds on my warrior lol. Lord of all tyria 14:45, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::What? You mean other Warriors don't also carry one of each max-damage and mods weapontype - hammer, sword, axe - to deal with all situations? And an extra pair of Stonefist Gauntlets? And an extra set of Gladiator's Armor? :p Meh, maybe I'm just weird like that, but I've always found that in PvE, if an area is difficult, more often than not using a different weapon will make things go smoother. Like once you reach the Ring of Fire...I was trying to do a damage-only Sword build and that failed miserably. So a Cleave Axe build turned out to be the trick...then in Abaddon's Mouth that failed miserably, and I switched to a Backbreaker Hammer, which gave success. I've never particularly found it to be a costly thing, either, except for buying skills of course. (T/ ) 14:53, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Watch Yourself is a partial cover, but Tahlkora takes good care of me so I hardly ever need to use Healsig. If I do, I make sure I'm not under heavy agro first. :P As for the rest, I have several weapons of each type, and a preferred build for each. Arshay Duskbrow 18:43, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Eh, if you're not under heavy aggro and Tahlkora takes care of you, when do you need to use healsig :p Looking at the build, you obviously have Strength and Tactics together, so Lion's Comfort would probably fit nicely...you know? (T/ ) 18:46, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yes. I do know. Lion's Comfort isn't my preference, although I do use it on my hammer build (Enraged Smash). Arshay Duskbrow 18:53, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::In before the "zOMG no REZ!" people. Anyway, my preferred bars are these. :::Healing is for my heroes or henchmen. They do a good job of it. --Kale Ironfist 19:16, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::zOMG no cripslash barz! ::::If the opponent is not dead by the time you use Final Thrust, then you phail :p (T/ ) 19:20, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::What I love about this skill. W/D. Signet of Strength, Aura of Holy Might, I am The Strongest, For Great Justice, Flail, Galrath, Silverwing, Dragon. just keep tapping skills 6 then 7 then 8, basically can destroy any monster in pve in less than 10 seconds (without h/h). Endless possibilities Ranger Hasy 03:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC) With Standing Slash Anyone ever noticed how nice they look side-by-side? They just look fitting.-- 17:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC)